


A Purring Keith Is A Happy Keith

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affection, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Timelines, Blind Keith (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Mute Keith (Voltron), Other, Parallel Universes, Paralysis, Platonic Cuddling, Purring Keith (Voltron), Queerplatonic Relationships, Shippy Gen, Two Keiths Are Better Than One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith purrs. It’s a galra thing. And just because the Keith they rescued wasn’ttheirKeith doesn’t mean they wouldn’t do everything they could to make him feel loved enough to purr.Their Keith agreed. What’s better than one purring Keith?Twopurring Keiths.
Relationships: Keith & Everyone, Keith & Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	A Purring Keith Is A Happy Keith

Everyone knew that Keith purred when he was content and happy. All galra did. Keith reported that the Blades of Marmora weren’t immune to it and it got everyone thinking of Zarkon purring which was both awful and hilarious.

But in all seriousness there was no shame in galra purring. It could even be a useful non-verbal expression of emotion for those that needed such a thing.

Everyone knew that the low rumble vibrating through Keith whenever they had his head in their lap and smoothed their hand through his hair meant that he was comfortable, along with those telltale little signs like his eyes drooping half-lidded and his fingers curling like a cat trying to knead something soft. They were familiar with these things from seeing it in the _other_ Keith.

 _Their_ Keith. Well, now they had taken to calling their Keith “K” to tell the two Keiths apart, much to “K”s chagrin.

They may never know how the Keith from the other reality survived crashing through a rift into their reality when the crew of the ship he was on had their very existences vaporized.

They may also never know what happened for Keith to end up lying next to a metal table in the ship as if he’d fallen from it covered in surgical scars. 

When they first found him he would flinch almost imperceptibly at the sound of Allura’s voice. That was somewhat telling. But it was difficult to know what he was feeling because he couldn’t speak and could hardly see or move.

But he could purr.

 _Their_ Keith, or K, was the one that could understand Keith the most. He just had to imagine what he would probably be thinking if he were in Keith’s situation and most of the time he seemed to guess correctly. Though, there were several funny little differences in their personality. For example Keith really liked the food goo that they fed him while K was rather sick of it by now. 

“I sweetened this batch up a little bit. Should taste like pudding!” said Hunk. He sat beside Keith where he was propped up on pillows and put the spoon in Keith’s mouth. Keith licked his lips and opened his mouth for more. Hunk chuckled and gave him more and Keith practically inhaled it.

“Hey, take it easy. _Savor_ the food” said Hunk. Keith listened and ate slower. When he’d ate enough Hunk leaned over and planted a kiss on his brow which had him purring as Hunk pulled the blanket up to his shoulders.

The kissing and petting started with K. It wasn’t something that anyone thought Keith would be okay with until K started kissing his hair and his cheeks and rubbing that sweet spot right over his collar bone. They’d never heard purring so loud.

They soon realized that K knew that it was something Keith wanted because _K_ wanted it. The cat was out of the bag and K was showered in hair ruffles and back pats and hugs that resulted in much blushing and trills that would vibrate K’s entire body.

Shiro pulled Keith into his lap and rested his head on his shoulder. He bit back tears and apologized for every little millisecond that Keith had to be in pain. And Keith purred and his cloudy eyes watered a bit and Shiro kissed the tears away, heating up his metal arm ever so slightly to warm Keith up.

Allura sat by Keith and held his hand and insisted that she loved him and didn’t know what the _other_ Allura had done to him but she would do _anything_ to be able able to go back in time and take it all back. Keith, with great effort, curled his fingers to grasp Allura’s hand.

Coran and Pidge spent time trying to concoct a way to help Keith heal from the seemingly permanent injuries that didn’t involve Allura exhausting all of her power until there was nothing left of her. While they did tests and poured over information Pidge scratched behind Keith’s ears and Coran gave him a peck on the cheek, his mustache tickling him and making Keith crinkle his nose and smile.

When Keith needed to be rolled over to lay on his side so he wouldn’t get bed sores Lance sat behind him and brushed his hair before braiding it in little braids and twisting them out again, all the while singing lullabies in spanish from his childhood. Lance learned that Keith purred much quieter when he was asleep.

Usually.

“Okay, this is ridiculous. I can hear it from 3 rooms away” complained Hunk one day.

“I heard the loudest cat purr broke the record at over 67 decibels” piped up Pidge. 

“Quiet, guys, they’re sleeping” said Shiro.

The two Keiths were on the couch chest-to-chest, K on his back and Keith flopped over him. Every once in a while K would wrap his arm tighter around Keith in his sleep, snuggling him closer with a trill. The loud purring of the two was almost in unison.

“I’m getting my headphones” grumbled Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear that i don’t hate allura but the drama of her in an alternate reality selling out keith for his half galra heritage was too much to resist
> 
> and originally the fic was tagged m/m and f/m because of the kisses and snuggles but then i found the “queerplatonic relationships” and “platonic cuddling” tags and i was like yeah that fits better lets take the pairing labels off lol


End file.
